Saika Totsuka
Saika Totsuka is a student of class 2F in sobu high and the president of Tennis club Appearance Saika has a soft, feminine appearance, and on occasion is mistaken as a female by Hachiman. He has short, light brown hair, large, sparkling blue eyes, and light skin tone. He is seen wearing his gym uniform throughout most of the series, often accompanied by his tennis racket, a towel around his neck or both. In the anime, it consists of a dark and light green sports jacket, similar colored shorts with black knee length tights underneath, and wears a v-neck inner shirt that is long sleeved and a lighter shade of green in color. In the manga, his shorts are slightly longer and his inner shorts are not visible. In the light novels, his clothes are exactly the same as in the anime, except his jacket is initially light blue and changes into green later in the novels, and his inner shirt is short sleeved with a blue collar and is white. He also wears a black bracelet on his right wrist. Abilities Saika loves sports, mainly tennis. He is the capitan of tennis club, in light novel he shows his leadership quality over his teammates betterment. He also demonstrated his acting skill in Hina's Yaoi play for class 2F in cultural festival. It was also shown that he was the captain of Red team in pole drop event at Athletic festival but his team was disqualified for foul play by Hachiman. Personality Saika has a soft, and kind demeanor, as well as a feminine appearance, which confuses Hachiman on multiple occasions to mistake Saika as a female. Because of his feminine characteristic most girls call him "prince". He is a kind and loving Personality to every one. He is able to get along with everyone without any hard-feelings. He is often shown blushing especially to Hachiman. He looks fragile and doesn't go against anyone even if they go against his way. Example when Miura wanted to use the tennis court, he didn't say anything. In light novel Hayama pointed out that he too can get along well with girl. Yui describes him to be cute and popular among girls. Hachiman too witnessed his girl fans who address him prince. History He is first introduced in the series when he asks the Service Club to help him improve his tennis skills. Since then, he is a recurring character and became an unofficial member of the Service Club's activities.Just Like Hayama, he too has his set of fans; especially girls. After the tennis court showdown of Hachiman, Yui, Yukino vs Hayama & Yumiko. He became more determined and dedicated in tennis. Relationships Hachiman Hikigaya He was in the same class as Hachiman for two years and they attend the same gym session at their school. Saika seems to have a very kind and loving personality towards Hachiman, and even goes as far as to hug him when their team wins the athletic tournament, making Hachiman blush madly. Saika is the first person in the series to call Hachiman by his first name. Hachiman even teamed up as Saika's tennis partner once, when Saika's usual partner was absent. Both Hachiman and Saika usually call each other by their first name. Every time Hachiman talks to Saika, Hachiman is often blushing, despite Saika being a male. Once being approached by Saika in class, Hachiman blushed, then mumbled, "Please cook for me every morning for the rest of my life," causing Saika to be utterly confused, in which Hachiman quickly responds, "I'm not fully awake yet". Hachiman often has 'thoughts' about Saika, and quickly stops himself from 'falling for the Totsuka route' after quickly remembering that Saika is a male. Saika is one of the few people who truly wants to be closer than friends with Hachiman, despite Hachiman wanting to stay a loner because of Hachiman's tsundere like attitude. Furthermore, at the summer camp, Saika mumbled Hachiman's name in his sleep, causing Hachiman to be sleepless out of embarassment. This mannerism of Saika to pronounce Hachiman can be seen during field trip in train and in hotel . He was the one of the few to know the real reason of the roof incident of cultural festival but shows concern for Hachiman to which Hachiman waves not to worry. After the Athletic festival, even when the entire school shown their hatred, Saika doesn't mind about others and still hangsout with Hachiman. He is also one of the few people who admire Hachiman for his true, kind personality. Saika also showed interest and willingly team up with Hachiman like field trip, work place visit, Chiba village summer camp etc. In Light Novel he is also able to tell when Hachiman is depressed or restless in many cases .They often seem to hangout together in places like arcade and even to the movies during summer vacation mentioned in volume 5. In volume 9 Saika says that he thinks Hachiman to be cool. Saika also participated in a meeting to contributing in helping Hachiman to stop Yui & Yukino from participation as a canditate for student council president. Hayato Hayama Hayato and Saika seem to be on friendly terms. Saika and Hayato even participated in the main roles of Hina's play, an adaptation of the story "The Little Prince", though Hachiman was originally supposed to be in Saika's place. It is shown that Hayato was initially reluctant to take the part, though he eventually obliges due to his courteous manner. Saika was shown to not argue or complain about participating, though instead wondering rather cutely to Hachiman if he was "right for the part." Hayato, Hachima and Saika attended the work place visit as a group. They seems to get along without any hardship as seen in work place visit, Chiba summer camp etc. Komachi Hikigaya They seems to be on good term.Just like her brother,Komachi too mistakes saika to be a girl at first meeting .They were also playing together in river along with others in Chiba village summer camp. Komachi sometimes worries about her brother's much attention and interest to saika in a romantic way. They call each other by first name. Yoshiteru Zaimokuza Saika also freely hangsout with Zaimokusa as well, In Light novel , Zaimokuza too accompaneyed Hachiman and saika to arcade and to the theater. Saika gave Zaimokusa a picture containing Saika, Zaimokuza and Hachiman. Saika also extended his hands in friendship stating that "friend of Hachiman is his friend as well". Service Club Saika seems to hang out comfortably with the service club during any activities like the Chiba village (summer camp) ,yui's birthday ,Christmas party etc He also tried his helping hand in Saki kawasaki case to an extent, and also assisted Hachiman during Miura request Yukino Yukinoshita They have mutual respects towards one-another.Yukino was impressed by Saika's determination ,during his training Yui Yuigahama They're classmates .Probably Yuigahama thinks of one day cross-dressing Saika and taking pictures of him. They're really on good terms.They seems to have free conversation,as Yui suggested Saika to go to the service club to help him improve his strength in tennis.and she also helped him in training.Yui also invited Totsuka for study group with yukino ( While Yui completely ignored hachiman until hachiman himself found it).In drama c.d ,Saika gave yui a hair clip for her birthday.Yui also fondly calls him Saa-chan. Quotes "Hachima~n" to Hikigaya Hachiman. Trivia * The females in his class often refer to him as "The Prince". * Saika calls hachiman by his first name * Saika is one of the few to have hachima's cell number and E-mail-id,the rest being Hayama,Yui,Shizuka,Haruno. * Saika's skin is weak against the sun References Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Class 2F Category:Sobu High School Hideyoshi